To love or to hate
by koolgirlkat
Summary: Rukia think's she hates Ichigo but what happen if they go out.
1. Chapter 1

**To love or to hate**

**This is a little fanfic I wrote about bleach I hope you like. Rukia and Ichigo may get a little naughty.**

Ruki was walking down the street with Ichigo thinking about how they met and how she hated him. "Ichigo?" Rukia asked. "Yah?" He said. "Nothing..." They were here the place Rukia had been living in for 6 months the place she had been hiding. "I'll see you in a second." Rukia said as she jumped up to the second story of The Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo got a text from Rukia.

My how your rooms messy- Rukia

Well your live in their! - Ichigo

Correction I live in the closet- Rukia

Well still- Ichigo

You know what I found in the closet? - Rukia

What- Ichigo

Never mind I think your sister Yuzu heard my phone bye- Rukia

Ichigo sighed. He had missed his own room. But he still owed her for saving him and his family.**Yeah right you just like her**. Ichigo thought. Rukia came downstairs and said, "There's no one home."

"Oh yeah they went on a camping trip for a weekend." Ichigo said. "Looks like we have the house to ourselves." Rukia hinted. "Yah." Ichigo said missing Rukia's hint and went to the other room to think, **Was that a hint?** He shook the thought off and went to go get a drink to cool himself down.

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter one and was really slow but don't hate it will pick up soon enough! Anyways please only good reviews! And read more I promise that it will pick up! I have already written it just don't hate OK! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

Renji looked at Ichigo and smirked. "What?" Ichigo said. "I saw you looking at Rukia's butt." "I was not!" "Sure." Renji purred. "Ok class let's start!" The teacher said and Ichigo was already asleep. The flashback started in Ichigo's mind: Rukia hopping through the window of Ichigo's room and him knocking her down. Hmm those where the good days. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. "Hey Ichigo! Go eat lunch with Rukia." Renji said and winked. "Why the hell would..." Ichigo said before Renji interrupted, "Why not." Ichigo went over to Rukia and asked, "Hey Rukia want to have lunch together?" "Sure." Rukia said smiling

**Lunch Time**

"So Ichigo why did you want to eat with me? Not that it's not nice or anything." Rukia asked eyeing him suspiciously. "Oh no reason just thought it would be nice." Ichigo said looking at the ground and spotting Rukia's leg. They look so soft, so able to run my hands over. Ichigo thought and blushed. Rukia must have noticed and blushed to. Just then Ichigo got a text from Renji it said,

Kiss her I know she wants you to- Renji

Why the hell would I!- Ichigo

Just do it- Renji

"Who's texting you?" Rukia asked. "Oh just Renji wanting me to ki... Kill him." Ichigo replied. "Why are you lying to my, Ichigo?" Rukia asked. "Rukia go out with me." Ichigo said without even knowing it. Everyone on the roof stopped and looked. "O...Ok." Rukia replied. "Where?" Rukia asked. "Hmm maybe we should go see a movie." Ichigo suggested. Rukia nodded and the bell rang. Rukia jumped up and ran to there next class.

When in class Ichigo saw Renji smirking at him, so he texted Renji.

What the hell are you looking at! –Ichigo

Oh nothing just you staring at Rukia- Renji

I was not!- Ichigo

Sure-Renji

"Renji and Ichigo! Do I need to remove you from you classroom." The teacher yelled. "No mam." They said at the same time. For the rest for the class Ichigo was thinking about the date.

Rukia walked over to Ichigo's desk after the class was done and flicked him.

He woke up. "What?" Ichigo asked. "Oh nothing just remember the date." Rukia replied. "Sh… I mean yah lets go!" Ichigo said grabbing Rukia's arm and pulling her to the movie theater. "What do you want to see?" Ichigo asked. "Umm can we see that one?" Rukia said pointing at the one with the ghost on it. "Sure." Ichigo said.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen at the movies? Is Rukia going to get scared because there watching one of the scariest movies of all time? Or is Ichigo? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Movie time**

When the movie started Ichigo saw out of the corner of his eye Rukia inching towards him. He grinned in his mind. **By the end of this movie she'll be in my lap** . Ichigo thought and sighed mentally sometimes he could be such a pervert. Out of the other side of his eye he saw three familiar faces. He almost fell out of his chair when he saw his dad, Yuzu, and Karin. Rukia must have seen them because she began to inch away from Ichigo. After the movie was over Ichigo grabbed her hand and ran home. "They must have gone to see a movie during there camping trip." Ichigo said. "Yeah." Rukia replied. "Well I have to go." Rukia said and bolted to the closet.

When Rukia was in the closet she sighed and thought, Dame I really screwed that one up. She took her top off and saw the closet door open. It was Ichigo. Rukia blushed and Ichigo closed the door. He quickly turned and went to the bathroom with a blush on his face. Rukia was disappointed and thought, did he even care? Then her phone rang it was Orihime, "Hello, yes, no, ok be right over!" Rukia said. She quickly packed and left for Orihime's place.

Fifteen minutes later Ichigo called Orihime to ask were Ichigo was. She said he sounded worried and that she was with her. After he called Orihime, Ichigo didn't know what to do so he watched movies tell 12:00a.m and fell asleep.

* * *

**Do you think Ichigo and Rukia should stay together? Please review and like! What do you think will happen next? Will Renji still be a pervert? **


	4. Chapter 4

At school

Ichigo walked to school thinking about the night before when he was about a mile away the warning bell and he ran as fast as he could to school. He ended up climbing through the window without the teacher knowing. "I'm here." Ichigo whispered to Rukia. This in return made Rukia hit Ichigo. She whispered under her breath, "Idiot." Ichigo got a text from Renji halfway through the class.

Hey did you kiss her yet? - Renji

No you freaking pervert your getting just as bad as Kon! – Ichigo

Just then Rukia got a pager on the soul society phone. "Ms…" Rukia said before "fainting". "Oh my goodness! Rukia are you all right?" The teacher asked. "Ichigo quickly take her to the nurse!" She said. When they were out of the class Ichigo dropped Rukia. "OK what is it a hollow?" Ichigo asked helping Rukia up. "Yes it's at the park." They ran to the park and Ichigo transformed into a Soul Reaper. It was done easily and they returned to the class within 5 minutes. "Rukia are you OK?" The teacher asked. "Yes the nurse said I just got hot and I'd be OK." They took there seats and class began as usual.

"Yo! Ichigo let's go eat!" Renji exclaimed when the lunch bell rang. Ichigo did as told and ate with Renji and the boys. Rukia followed then quietly using her many years of being a Soul Reaper for this.

"What did you want to eat with me for?" Ichigo asked on the roof. "Well we wanted to know if you had kissed Rukia." Renji said devilishly. "No you pervert!" "Well I at least know you look at her butt." Chad said. Ichigo put his head down and blushed just then he realized Rukia was behind them. "Rukia I can hear you." Ichigo said before Rukia flipped over them. He walked up to her and whispered, "Why are you eavesdropping?" Making Rukia blush and everyone on the roof squeak. "Well you shouldn't be talking about people," Rukia said before back flipping making Ichigo blush. He walked up to her seductively and kissed her on the cheek. The bell rang before anyone could respond. And Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and ran to class.

They ended up in class trying to catch there breaths. "Ichigo! How dare you make Rukia run!" The teacher yelled. "What..I..I." Ichigo stuttered . "He didn't make me run we ran into some trouble on the way to class we had to run out of it." Rukia said again being the teachers pet. "Well OK... Ms. Rukia I believe you." The teacher said. In the middle of class Renji decided to text Ichigo.

Ichigo what where you and Rukia whispering about- Renji

None of your Freaking business!- Ichigo

Fine- Renji

They hung up and of course Ichigo was mad at Renji he thought, **Dame why does he always have to get in my business!** (_**Well if you don't know Renji you wouldn't know he is always trying to mess with Ichigo but when one of them gets hurt the other**_ **cares**)

* * *

**Sorry I haven't written in a while! But here are 2 ideas for next. 1: Rukia kisses Ichigo because a girl is phoning over him.**

**2: Ichigo kisses her why they're at the park after school and it's night did I tell you it was raining to.**

**Review and tell me! Remember 1! 2! Vote! **


	5. Chapter 5

**That night: Ichigo POV**

I was thinking of places to take Rukia. I could take her to the mall. She hasn't been there in a long time. It was decided I would take Rukia to the mall. I made my way to my room I did want an early start to the morning. Once in my room I knocked on Rukia's door. No answer. I slowly opened it and found her in lace panties and a pink bra sleeping. I blushed thinking she usually is wearing night cloths. I decided to wake her up still with a blush on my face I did so. I placed my right hand on her hip and shook it a little to try to wake her up. All she did was moved sideways causing my hand to go to her butt. That in turn made his face redder and I slowly took it off liking the feel of it. "Ruki wake up." I whispered making her eyes flutter open. Her face turned red in embracement when she noticed what she was in. She also noticed the blush on my face. I swiftly got out of the room so she could change and I went to bed.

**The next day: Date day!**

In the morning Ichigo and Rukia woke up. "Rukia we're going to the mall." Ichigo proclaimed. Rukia squealed in delight. They headed off a hour later. "Ichigo lets go into this store!" Rukia exclaimed and they where headed into to that store. A woman who looked about Rukia's age (Well not exactly.) looked at Ichigo with a devilish grin. Ichigo quickly followed Rukia and saw what she was starring at and imagined Rukia wearing short tight shorts and a tight tank top. He shook his head no, "Rukia I will not let boys see that much of you." "Well you just want to see all of it." Rukia said with a grin making Ichigo blush. "Well I guess you could buy it..." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded and grabbed her size. They went to the cash register girl. And she smiled, "Is there anything you want sir?" Ichigo shook his head and the girl told her name, "I'm Arisa. And you are?" "Ichigo." Rukia began to get jealous when Ichigo gave her a smile. She turned him towards her and kissed him. Ichigo was surprised and then closed his eyes as the kiss went on. He put his hands on her hips and they began to kiss more passionately. The kiss made lightning bolts shoot through there body's. Ichigo licked Rukia's bottom lip for permission and she granted. Tongues in a fierce battle. After a few minutes they stopped and Arisa finished checking them out. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and they were out. They still had blushes on there faces. "Rukia? Did you even want to kiss me?" Ichigo asked. "If you think I didn't want you would I had let you do it?" she said and stopped Ichigo stopped right beside her and asked, "What is..." Is all he got out before Rukia kissed him again. It was the same type of feeling as before. They stopped kissing and they walked home arms linked.

The next day at school

"You smell like Rukia." Renji said when Ichigo walked into class. Rukia must of heard and blushed causing Ichigo to blush. Renji grinned. He loved having power over Ichigo sometimes. "Well details.'" Renji said and made Ichigo punch him, "You pervert." Ichigo walked to the desk next to Rukia's and sat. Ichigo noticed that Rukia's skirt was almost all the way up. He also saw some other boys looking at her to. He put his hands on her skirt and pulled it to the original length he heard some moans from boys. Rukia was blushing not only because she didn't notice it but also because of where Ichigo's hands were. The teacher walked in at the same time Ichigo's hands were on Rukia. "Ichigo!" The teacher yelled. "Yes?" Ichigo asked still having his hands on Rukia. "You're trying to pull of Ms. Rukia's skirt!" "Well that sort of already happened." Ichigo mumbled but loud enough for Rukia to hear and blush. "He's not m...mam." Rukia said. The teacher nodded and Ichigo took his seat. The class began.

They were at home

"We only have two more days in till Yuzu and Karin and your dad come back." Rukia hinted and this time Ichigo knew it was one. "Well what will we do about that?" Ichigo whispered in Rukia's ear and brought his hand to her butt. "I... I don't know. But we could do this." Rukia said wrapping her legs around his waist. He licked the side of her neck and said, "I think I like that plan." They began to kiss passionately. Rukia's legs were still wrapped around his waist causing them to fall on the couch kissing. He began to kiss down her neck and to her shoulder. Rukia had her hands in his hair and they began to make love.

The next morning 

Ichigo woke up with Rukia right beside him sleeping in his arms. He smiled it felt right to have her there. Rukia woke up and smiled at Ichigo Rukia stretched causing the blanket to fall of her upper half. They both blushed and Ichigo got on top of Rukia and kissed her. All of the sudden they heard the lock click and familiar voices. Rukia's and Ichigo's eyes widened. The family was in the kitchen so Rukia took her clothes and ran to the closet. Ichigo carefully put his school jeans back on and put his shirt on. He acted like he was sleeping when his dad came in. His dad tried to punch him but Ichigo caught his fist and threw him across the room. "You smell like a girl." Yuzu said and raised her eyebrow. "Well sorry but I have to go change into my other school clothes Ichigo said as he spotted Rukia's panties on the couch. He carefully grabbed them and ran upstairs. He opened his door to see Rukia naked and asleep on his bed. He sighed took of his shirt and pants and laid next to her. Ichigo snaked his arm around her waist and snuggled into her. The door opened and Ichigo's dad saw him lying under the covers with Rukia. Ichigo's dad ran out with a blush on his face. Rukia woke up and sighed causing Ichigo to wake up. "Do we have to go to school today?" Rukia asked Ichigo gave her a devilish grin and said, "Well if we don't there is one thing I wouldn't mind doing." "Hmm why don't you show me what it is?" "Okay. I will." Ichigo said and began kissing her his dad came back in and saw Ichigo on top of Rukia kissing her, "Oh oops sorry." Both of there eyes widened and Ichigo said, "Well guess we have to go to school today after all." Rukia nodded and stood up to change. She put her school shirt and skirt on and asked, "Where are my panties from last night?" Ichigo looked in his pocket and found it, "Here." He said and threw it at Rukia he put his cloths on and Rukia jumped out of the window after saying, "See you at school." Ichigo went downstairs and sighed because he was probably going to have 'the talk.' "Ichigo boy come here for a second." His dad said and Ichigo was right 'the talk'. "Yes dad I have to get to school." His dad nodded and said, "I'll tell you later." Ichigo bolted out of the house and to school.

At school

Ichigo couldn't help but eye Rukia hungrily when he entered the class Renji must have noticed and sent him a text message.

What did you do to Rukia- Renji

Nothing- Ichigo

Well where your eyes are looking say different- Renji

Just shut up- Ichigo

"Class!" The teacher yelled it was another day of school

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter I want to know because if I was to graphic I have to change it. Review!**


End file.
